Reapertale the light of hope
by himeguchii
Summary: This story takes place after Sans finds Toriel's soul. Suddenly, a child appears. Sans and Frisk work together to revive the goddess of life while being careful to stay out of a certain demon's murderous clutches.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! Here I am with another story! I really liked the reapertale comic, and wanted to create a continuation of it. I'm obviously not taking credit for the creation of it, but I'd like to create a fanfic for it. I hope that you all enjoy! And no mean comments, please.**

Sans watched over Toriel's soul with a soft smile. He was so happy that he had finally found her, although he often wondered when she would take on her physical form. He had been on the run from Chara, attempting to hide the goddess of life from her evil clutches. Sans sighed, and rested his chin on his bony hand.

"When will you come back?" Sans questioned. He then heard a voice in his head. _"BROTHER! WHERE ARE YOU!? THERE ARE SOULS THAT NEED TO BE PUT TO REST!"_ Papyrus's voice boomed. Sans jumped, and sighed. "Coming bro." Sans then stood up, and glanced at Toriel's soul. "I'll be back, wait for me." Sans then covered his head with his hood, and gripped his scythe. He then disappeared in a shadowy flash. Sans reappeared in front of Papyrus, who was sorting out the lost souls in the middle of a field of echo flowers. Sans smiled. "Hey, bro." Papyrus turned to him, and smiled.

"AH! BROTHER! YOU HAVE FINALLY ARRIVED! COME HELP ME WITH THESE SOULS, I CAN NOT DO IT ALONE." Papyrus told. Sans nodded, and started to reap the lost souls.

After the souls had found peace, Sans sighed as he wiped non-existent sweat off his forehead. He then looked up at the grey sky. It had been years since the goddess of life had disappeared, and the disappearance of Gaster, the god of magic, had made matters worse. It was all THEIR fault. Sans growled at the thought of the demon who had taken the goddess of life's life. Sans gripped his scythe. When he had felt Toriel's presence, he had immediately took action and set out to find her. Sans turned to his brother.

"I'm gonna head back now." Sans told. Papyrus frowned.

"Okay, brother." Papyrus acknowledged, his voice gentle and calm, unlike his usual tone which is usually loud and booming. Sans smiled, and disappeared. Papyrus sighed, and turned back to the echo flowers.

Sans appeared in his little hideout, and walked over to Toriel's soul. He then carefully cupped it into his hands, and smiled fondly. He had to find a way to bring her back, but he was the god of death, not life. His mind rambled for ways to bring her back. He even considered going to Asgore for help, but knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything. If only Asriel were still alive, then maybe he could have brought his mother back. Sans sighed, and sat down. Suddenly, a chill went down Sans's spine. His eyes widened, and he shot up. A feeling of dread washed over the god of death like a wave. He recognized that presence. That demon was close by. Sans growled, and grabbed his scythe. He then laid Toriel's soul in the middle, and put a force field around it. He turned around, and faced the exit.

"I'll be back, gotta go deal with a 'demon'strosity." Sans chuckled at his own pun, and disappeared.

Chara searched and searched frantically for the goddess of life's soul. Chara growled when they couldn't find it, and tsked.

"Where oh where could she be!?" Chara questioned. Suddenly, a bone grazed her cheek. Chara's eyes widened, and she whipped around to see Sans glaring at her, his left eye blazing with a bluish hue. Chara smirked, and chuckled. "Well well, look who we have here. It's been a while, Sansy." Sans growled, and pointed his scythe at them.

"I should have finished you off a long time ago." Sans growled out. Chara cocked their head to the side.

"But you didn't." Chara then flew towards the god of death at top speed, and struck him with their scythe. Sans blocked the attack, and flew back. He then fired a gaster blaster at them. Chara dodged the blast, and flew in on Sans. Sans dodged their attack, and fired two more gaster blasters at Chara along with a few bones. Chara once again dodged the blasts and smacked the bones to the side with their scythe. They then laughed. "What is this, child's play? Come now, I know you can do much more than that!" Sans frowned.

"Tell me, kid. What have you done with Gaster?" Sans questioned. Chara smiled, and cocked their head to the right.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Chara faked ignorance. Sans growled.

"Don't patronize me! I know that you were the cause for his disappearance. Now, tell me, what have you done with Gaster!?" Sans demanded. Chara giggled.

"Oh, you mean HIM! Yeah, I sent him to a place where he'll NEVER see the light again!" Chara told. Sans shook as rage overtook him. He then clicked his fingers, trying to make Chara's soul blue. He then gasped when nothing happened.

"What the-? Where's your soul?" Sans questioned. Chara giggled.

"Don't have one. Nice try buddy, but your magic won't work on me. After all, you and I are BOTH the same." Sans shook his head.

"No, no we're NOT! I'm nothing like you!" Sans exclaimed as he fired five gaster blasters at the demon of death. Chara grinned, and dodged them with ease. They were then about to fire an attack of their own, but gasped when a bone pierced them in the chest. Chara looked down, and frowned.

"Heh heh, seems like you got me there." Chara told. They then ripped the bone out. "I don't have time for this. I need to continue my search, but I'll be back to END you." Chara then laughed like a maniac as they disappeared. Sans frowned at the spot Chara was previously, and sighed. He then teleported back to his secret hideout.

When Sans appeared in the hideout, he fell to the ground. Sans breathed heavily as exhaustion washed over him. Sans had struggled to keep his power in check, but regretted not using his full throttle. Sans sighed, and looked up at Toriel's soul which shined like the sun. Sans reached out for it, but pulled his hand back when a light engulfed the soul. Sans sat up as his eyes widened. Was she finally back? Sans waited for the light to die down, and looked at the small figure situated where the soul should have been with wide eyes. Situated in the middle of the small cave was a child with shoulder length chocolate brown hair, and olive skin. This child wore a pure white toga, a golden flower crown which Sans realised that they were buttercups, and brown sandals. They looked around in wonder, then looked at Sans, and smiled. Tears rolled down Sans's face as he reached out to the small child. Then, remembering who he was, he shot his hand back. The child reached out to touch him, but Sans stood back. The child cocked their head to the right in confusion. Sans narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" Sans questioned. The child's face brightened, and they stood up. They then bowed. They then tried to speak, but struggled. Sans frowned. Didn't they know how to talk? Sans sighed, and smiled. "Okay, I'll give you my name first. I'm Sans, Sans the..." Sans stopped. Maybe it isn't a good idea to tell them that he was the god of death just yet. Sans grinned. "The skeleton. Sans the skeleton."

 **AN: Did you enjoy it? I really hope that you all did. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I won't be posting AN all the time, only when I need to. Please tell me what you think, but no mean comments, please. I do this for enjoyment. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A new friend

Sans and the child stared at each other. The child then beamed, and reached out to Sans. Sans stood back, and smiled nervously.

"Uh, listen kid. You can't touch me. Trust me, it's for your own good." Sans warned. The child cocked their head to the side, and pouted. Sans sighed. "So, uh, you got a name?" The child shook their head. Sans frowned. "Hmm, guess we'll have to come up with a name for ya." Sans furrowed his brow as he wracked his brain for ideas. He then glanced at the humanoid child. "Hmm, what about Steve?" The child frowned, and shook their head. "Frank?" The child shook their head again. "Skull?" The child gave Sans a look that read 'really? That was all you could come up with?' Sans frowned. "Hey, I'm trying! Okay, how about..." As Sans wracked his head for ideas, the child looked around, and started to explore the small cave with a bounce in their step. Sans saw them walk away from him, and lit up. "Oh, I got it! What about Frisk?" Sans suggested. The child turned towards him, and beamed at him and nodded eagerly. Sans grinned. "Then it's decided, Frisk will be your name! Now, onto more important matters." Sans leaned down to Frisk while being careful not to touch them. "Where did you come from?" Frisk shrugged. Sans frowned. He then hovered his bony hand over Frisk's chest. "Don't move." Sans warned. Frisk nodded, and watched as Sans made a red shaped heart appear. Sans's eyes widened. He had seen many kinds of souls during his time alive, but never this kind. Frisk stared at Sans, curiosity glinted in their eyes. Sans then frowned, and returned Frisk's soul to them. He then stood up. "Hmm, I've never seen this type of soul before. Maybe Tori would know something about thi-" Sans froze when he didn't see Toriel's soul. Panic flickered across his eyes as he searched around frantically for the soul of the goddess of life. He then remembered Frisk, and slowly turned towards them. _'Don't tell me...'_ Sans brought out Frisk's soul, and looked at it closely. He then saw a glimpse of Toriel's soul inside them. Sans's eyes widened. "No way..." Frisk raised their eyebrow at them. Sans sighed, and returned their soul to them. "Kid, I think that Toriel created you for some reason. Dunno why though." Frisk shrugged. Sans sat down, and rested his head on his palm. "Maybe we should go to Asgore about this after all." Sans muttered. Frisk raised their eyebrow as if to ask 'Who is Asgore?' Sans chuckled, seeing the confusion on their face. "Asgore is the god of the skies, the father ruler." Frisk nodded. They then pointed to Sans. Sans pointed to himself. "Me? Well, I'm nobody special. Just some guy that's 'dead' to the world, heh heh." Frisk frowned, and reached out to him. Sans hurriedly stood up, and took a step back. "What'd I say kid?" Frisk pouted. Sans sighed, and looked around for something that wouldn't crumble whenever he touched it. When he didn't find anything, he frowned and looked to his sleeves. Surely they wouldn't die from touching his sleeves, right? Sans had to test out his theory, just in case he was wrong. Sans ripped some of the fabric from his sleeve off, and laid it on a nearby patch of grass. When nothing happened, he smiled and handed Frisk the cloth while being careful not to touch them. Frisk took hold of one side of the cloth while Sans took hold of the other. He then grinned at the small child. "Hold on tight." Frisk nodded, and closed their eyes as Sans used his magic to teleport them to the god of the sky.

Asgore sighed as he watered the once lively golden buttercups. He then felt Sans's presence, and turned towards him.

"Ah, Sans. What brings you he-" Asgore froze when he saw Frisk. "A human child...? But how is this possible!?" Asgore questioned as he approached Frisk. Frisk cowered in fear, and ran behind Sans. Sans sweat dropped. He then took a step forwards.

"Calm down Asgore, I know that this may seem strange, but I've gotta tell ya something. This kid," Sans gestured to Frisk. "Somehow, has Tori's soul. I think, she created the kid for some reason. I came here to ask you if you knew anything about it." Asgore stared at Sans in disbelief. He then sighed and sat down on the ground.

"Sans, this is a lot to take in. We haven't seen a human child in over fifty years! That's..." Asgore glanced up at Frisk who hid behind sans. Asgore then clenched his fists. "Tell me, Sans. Is it true what you say? Does that child really have Toriel's soul?" Sans nodded. His eyes then widened when Asgore stood up and summoned his trident. Sans got into a defensive position.

"Asgore, what do you think you're doing?" Sans questioned. Asgore frowned at Sans.

"I'm doing what's right. I'm bringing the goddess of life back." Without delay, Asgore threw his trident at Frisk. Sans gasped and blocked the oncoming attack with his scythe. He then grabbed Frisk by their clothes and teleported out of Asgore's reach. Asgore glared at Sans. "Sans, what do you think you're doing?" Sans returned Asgore's glare.

"I should be asking you that! What do you hope to accomplish by killing the kid, the last hope for humanity and us gods." Asgore remained silent. He then gritted his teeth.

"I plan on taking back Toriel's soul and reviving her. By killing that child, I can bring back many lives. I can bring back the love of my life." Sans seethed in anger. He then pointed his scythe at Asgore.

"Tori created this kid for a reason! And you just want to kill them!? What is wrong with you!? Well guess what, I won't let you lay a single scratch on this kid!" Sans then grabbed the cloth that he had wrapped around Frisk's wrist and tugged them closer to him while being careful not to touch them. "Come on Kid, we're leaving." Frisk nodded and glanced back at Asgore. Asgore stared at them with an empty look in his eyes. Frisk smiled sadly at him right before both they and Sans disappeared. Sans and Frisk appeared back at his hideout. Sans looked up to the sky and heard the raging cries of the god of the skies. He sighed while shaking his head. Trust Asgore to make things worse. He then felt a tug on his robe and glanced down at Frisk who gave him a look of worry. Sans smiled at them and was about to rub their head but stopped, and pulled back. "Don't worry Bucko. I won't let anyone harm ya. I'd have to be pretty 'spineless' to not protect ya." Frisk smiled, and giggled at Sans' pun. Sans grinned. He then hovered his hand over Frisk's chest, causing their soul to appear. He looked closely at Toriel's soul. He sighed, and then frowned. "What the...?" On closer inspection, he noticed that the glowing white soul wasn't complete. In fact, some pieces were missing. Sans' eyes widened and he stood back in shock. "There are pieces missing!? But how-" Sans froze. What if there were others? Others... like Frisk? Sans stared at Frisk. Frisk cocked their head to the right in confusion. Sans clenched his fists. If there really were others like Frisk, then he had to find them at ALL COSTS! Before Asgore finds them. But how? What if there aren't others? Sans straightened. 'He' would know if there were others.

 **AN: Hello my dear readers! I really hope that you've enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if I haven't updated in a while, some stuff happened and I had to go sort that out. But I'll try to update as soon as I possibly can! I really hope that you all continue reading this fanfic of mine. And remember, I don't own reapertale. I give a huge applause to the creator of the AU! Until next time!**


End file.
